Secrets come back to get you
by CMCrazies
Summary: Okay, another story, read the info inside first tells you everything you need to know. includes all team ! and a few pairings !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got this idea, from the shows, Veronica Mars and Pretty Little lairs, it's a cross between both, so bare with me, its gonna be slow so all information makes sense. It is mainly JJ/WILL based but, will have rest of the team. It is set in high school, I know I right at lot of high school stories, I do enjoy writing them. And this idea came out of no where, so thought id try it out. So I hope you enjoy It, I'll post the first chapter then see what people think before posting another chapter. So please, review !**

**Secrets come back to get you.**

**Chapter 1- Let the summer begin. **

_Summer 2012-_

As the last school bell rang, Everyone packed up there things. JJ placed her books into her bag, seeing one of her best friends, Kelly waiting at the door for her.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yes." JJ smiled, linking arms with Kelly.

Walking to there lockers, JJ and Kelly met there other two best friends Emily and Penelope.

"Have a nice last day?"

"Yeah, was good, you Em?"

"Like I was paying attention, so who's up for getting out of here?"

"Me!" Kelly said smiling widely.

"I'll meet you guys at the car, I need to go grab my bag from the girls locker room."

"Hurry back Jen Jen." Kelly said, smiling widely at her

Walking down the hallway, JJ placed her books into her handbag, as she grabbed her sports bag out of her locker, in the girls locker room, she headed to the car park, leaving the locker room, she heard loud voices coming from the corridor.

"I'M NOT DOIN' IT MAN!"

"OH HELL YOU ARE, YOU PICKED HER, YOUR DOING IT.!"

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T?"

"THEN, WE'LL SEE WON'T ME."

JJ gulped down a breath, hearing someone's footsteps as they stomped away, turning the corner, she saw him.

"Sorry…."

"JJ?…what are you doing here?"

"I…I urgh, I came to get my gym bag."

"Oh." Will said running his hand through his hair.

"I gotta go…" JJ said giving him a soft smile and walking away.

Joining her friends in Kelly's car, she sat in silence, staring out the window, as Kelly pulled up to her house, the girls made there way inside, sitting down into the living room.

"Why so quiet JJ?"

"Wha…?….sorry. No reason." JJ said smiling.

"Anyway, as I was saying in the car, were going to that party tonight."

"Kelly, thought we said no, you know since, none of us are old enough."

"And, I said, we are and besides, I know half the guys going, so we'll be fine, I got us fake ID's"

/

Applying the last bit of her make up, Emily stood away from JJ.

"Okay, you are done." Emily said, smiling.

Opening her eyes JJ looked into the mirror. "Wow."

"Gumdrop, you really need to start wearing make up more often."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So you looking forward too tonight?"

JJ stood up, joining her friends onto her bed. "Not really, parties ain't really my thing ya know."

"We know, and you don't have to drink JJ."

"Ya sure about that, Kelly's gonna make it her mission to make me get with someone tonight."

"You haven't told her who you like have you?"

JJ sighed looking at Emily. "No, I lied, there's no way I'm telling her that I like her brother. I would never hear the end of it."

"She's your best friend Jay."

"I know, but you know how she is, she can be all sweet, and let each of us take charge every once in a while, but then its always about her."

"Okay, this stays between the three of us, and we'll distract Kelly for you, and you can go do whatever it is you wanna do tonight."

"Thanks you guys are the best."

"That's what friends are for." Penelope said smiling widely.

"We better get going."

/

Arriving at the party, JJ, Emily and Penelope made there way through the doors of the beach house. Walking inside, JJ spotted there friends, Derek and Aaron.

"You guys took long enough, Kelly's looking for you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Emily said eyeing him.

Walking into the kitchen, the group of friends, found there friend lip locking with the main guy of the party. Placing her hands into her pocket, JJ took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach, text me if you need me."

JJ pushed past the people, making her way down the walk way to the beach. Walking closer to the sea, she sat just fair enough back so she wouldn't get wet from the splash back of the waves. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt the cold breeze on her skin, forming Goosebumps.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket JJ pulled it out seeing a text message.

_* Where you go? I got a cute guy you'd like.* _

JJ let out a little laugh, ignoring the text.

"Still got you wrapped around her little finger huh?"

JJ looked up seeing Will.

"No."

"You sure about that?"

"If I was I wouldn't be here would I?"

"Okay…..someone's a little touchy."

JJ went to speak, but sighed instead. "What you want Will?"

Sighing, Will took his hands out of his pockets sitting down next to her.

"I actually came out here for a walk, and stumbled upon you."

Turning the face him JJ nodded. "And what do you need to escape from?"

"Other than my sister, making out with all my friends, a lot."

JJ smiled, letting out a little laugh, looking right at Will.

"Listen about, what you heard earlier."

"Don't, you don't have too, it's none of my business."

"Actually…"

"What?" JJ said, raising her eyebrow, feeling a chill down her spine.

Before Will, answered he saw how cold she was. "Here." Will took off his jacket wrapping it around JJ's shoulders.

"Thanks." JJ said smiling a little. "What do you mean actually?"

Will sighed, taking a deep breath, looking out at the ocean. "You know, that the guys have a list right?"

"I guess, Kelly's mentioned it. Once or twice why?"

"Cos….that list is a list of girls, us guys have too hit on and take….take there virginity."

JJ let out a laugh, looking at Will. "Wow. Some game that is."

"Yeah, and that's not the worst of it."

JJ eyed Will.

"I picked your name out of the box."

JJ looked right at Will not knowing what to say."

After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke. "W…why are you telling me this?" JJ said gulping down a breath.

"Cos, I'm not gonna do it."

"And why not!?"

"Cos, your JJ. I know you, and you don't deserve to have some college guy get you drunk and take something like that"

JJ sighed, running her hands up and down her legs, looking out at the sea. "I didn't think you cared."

"JJ…. I probably know more about you than Kelly does."

JJ took a deep breath looking at Will. "Just cos ,we go to the same therapist doesn't mean you know me!"

"I know that! I do!. It's just… god JJ. Everything you told me that day, I've kept a secret. Okay, I haven't said a word to anyone."

"How am I meant to believe you?" JJ said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Cos, Tessa was my friend. And she made me promise that I'd look out for you."

/

Emily and Derek, stood in the corner flirting with each other once again, Penelope looked over at Aaron, seeing the smirk on his face.

"You'd think, they'd just get together already."

"I got a feeling tonight might be the night."

Emily smiled, taking another sip of her drink. "So how about you show me what a thousand push ups really looks like."

"Mmm. What's in it for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out."

Stumbling into the open roof, Kelly took a sip of her drink, downing the last sip, she throw the cup down onto the ground. Closing her eyes, she felt her head spin. Taking a deep breath, she felt someone's lips press against her neck.

"Mmm. I was wondering when you'd get here, now the fun can really start."

They didn't say anything, running there hands over her shoulders, he wrapped them around her neck, squeezing tightly, they listened as she found it hard to breathe, letting go, he walked away, leaving her, trying to catch her breath, Kelly, wrapped her arms around her neck, coughing. Trying to catch her balance, she felt her hand slip, feeling, her a rush of fear run through her body.

/

"You knew. She was gonna."

"NO. NO! JJ I swear I didn't know okay, she just came to me a few days before… she said that, one day, you were gonna need someone else looking out for you, that wasn't her, and she said she wanted me to do it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cos…I didn't….I didn't know how to process it, and then now, I guess."

"I wish, I could go back to that day, and ask her why."

"Me too." Will said staring right at her.

"You really liked her didn't you?"

"Not in that way no."

"Then why would you….look out for me?"

"Cos, I guess I've always seen something different in you."

Smiling a little, JJ moved closer to Will, feeling his arm move around her waist, as they moved closer to one another, Will lips arched against hers as they heard a skin.

Turning around, JJ and Will, both got to there feet running up the beach, seeing a group of people gathered round they pushed through the group. Stopping, JJ felt a knot in her stomach as she let out a scream. Feeling Will's arm wrap around her, pulling her into his chest, she closed her eyes.

"Kelly" She whispered.

/

**So that was chapter one. What did you think? Think it can go somewhere interesting? Review please, so I know what you all think. Anonymous you can review too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the kind words, guys, I am continuing this, so yeah, gonna take a while for updates as it goes along, due to the fact I need to really think about the ideas etc, but anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter 2- Summers over, let the new year start.**

August 2012- school year start.

Waking up in his dorm, Will climbed out of bed, taking a quick shower, he changed into some fresh clothes, making his way through the yard, he couldn't help but see all the stares from everyone. He was sick of them, and just wished everyone would leave him and his family alone. Taking a seat in the middle row he pulled out his laptop and note pad. He was he to study, and that was that.

JJ finished getting dressed for school, making her way downstairs into the kitchen. Seeing her mother cooking breakfast.

"Where you going?"

"School."

"Jennifer, get back here and eat."

"Fine." JJ said dropping her bag down and, jumping onto one of the stools.

"What's up with you?" Sandy said, watching her carefully.

"Nothing, I just don't wanna be late."

"Jen!"

"Honestly, mom, I'm fine, I guess its just gonna be weird not having Kelly there."

"You will all get used to it, now eat one waffle and you can go meet your friends."

"Thanks mom." JJ said smiling a little.

Emily, opened the front door, seeing Derek's car parked outside her house, closing the door, she walked down the million steps. Climbing in, she put on her seat belt looking over at Derek.

"You ready babe?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emily said smiling a little at her boyfriend.

Waiting for her friends in the car park, Penelope watched as Derek parked up his car. Moving from her own car bonnet she walked towards them.

"Hey Pen."

"My chocolate god, and beautiful princess."

Emily, smiled, she was so glad that Penelope was her usual self.

"Where's Hotch?"

"Oh, he went to see the coach about something."

They all turned around seeing, a car in which they never thought they'd see. Climbing out of the drivers seat, JJ closed her door , placing her bag on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride JJ." Reid said.

"No Problem Spence, I wasn't gonna let you walk." JJ smiled, watching as he headed off.

"Sweat ride.!"

"Yeah, my grandparents let me drive it back."

"Ahh so the trip was that good huh."

"You could say that, and sorry I didn't call, they…"

"We get it, were just glad your back."

"Thanks." JJ said giving a little smile.

"So can we all talk later about ya know!"

"Yeah, how about we meet at the diner tonight?"

"Sounds good."

/

JJ sat playing with the straw In her drink. Looking up at everyone. "So how do we deal with this?"

"Those stares were too freaky."

"Yeah, we'll be known as the best friends of the girl who jumped."

"JJ!"

"WHAT!. She did jump right…?" JJ bit down onto her lip looking at everyone.

"What you mean Jay?" Derek said sitting forward.

"She was drunk, and we saw her with a lot of guys that night."

"JJ, she jumped she had too, there's no way.."

"Okay, just forget I said anything." JJ said taking a sip of her drink.

"How did you deal with it, you know with your sister?"

JJ sighed taking a deep breath "I was 11, no one really understood."

"I say we just ignore the looks and do what we normally do."

"I agree. Let people judge or whatever. "

Hearing the doorbell charm, they all turned seeing a friendly face. Stopping in his tracks Will took a deep breath, walking over to the counter.

"Wow, he looks like crap." Penelope said.

"I'll be right back." JJ said getting out of her seat.

Crossing her arms over her chest, JJ stepped in front of Will.

"Hey…"

Turning around Will saw JJ.

"Hey…"

JJ sighed, biting down onto her lip, looking around at everyone she looked back at Will. "Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Will."

Turning to look at the table where her friends were sat, he looked back at JJ.

"You free right now?"

JJ smiled nodding her head. "Yeah, let me grab my stuff."

"I'll meet you at the car." Will said picking up his coffee.

As Will walked out the shop, JJ grabbed her bag and jacket off the chair.

"Where you going?"

"There's something I gotta do."

"With Will?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said putting her money down on the table.

JJ climbed into Will's car, putting on her seat belt as he drove off. After driving for 15 minutes, Will pulled up at the side of the road. Un doing his seat belt Will looked round at JJ.

"When you get back?"

"Yesterday."

Nodding, Will moved his hand onto JJ's knee. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." JJ said, leaning forward.

Smiling, Will pressed his lips to JJ's pulling away, he felt her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here. To help you through all this."

"JJ…"

"NO!…you helped me, and I should have been here to help you."

"I'm fine really, I'm just glad your back."

"Me too." JJ said smiling a little.

"So you haven't told them about us have you?"

JJ took hold of Will's hand, letting out a breath. "No. we, when I talked to them we only talked about Kelly ya know."

"Yeah." Will said sighing."

"How's your parents?"

"There coping, in there own way. They moved they couldn't deal with living in that house."

"But.."

"I'm living there and at the dorms."

Nodding, JJ looked right at Will. "Things are gonna be okay."

"I hope your right."

/

JJ jumped in her sleep, hearing her phone buzz, picking it up she read the message from unknown.

_UNKNOWN!_

_*It seems you're the smart one in the group, you'll soon figure out the truth. XO*_

JJ let go of her phone, taking a deep breath.

/

**So that's chapter 2 what did you think? Its gonna get more interesting so, give me a little time to make it awesome. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

JJ closed her locker, seeing her two best friends stood there. "Hi."

"Hi yourself, you okay you look like crap."

"Not really." JJ said sighing.

"What's up peaches?"

"I got this text last night." JJ said handing them her phone.

"JJ, who sent you this?"

"I have no idea, I couldn't even sleep. I just…"

"What does it even mean.!?"

"I have no idea, but its gotta be someone messing around right?"

"Yeah…."

"Okay, we keep this too ourselves until we figure all this out. If this person isn't messing round, god knows what else they know about us."

"Agreed." JJ and Penelope said at the same time.

"So, avoiding this subject, you and Will Lamontagne?"

"Yeah…..that's a long story."

"Take out and sleepover?"

"Bring ice cream." JJ said smiling widely.

"What my ladies talking about?" Derek, said wrapping his arm around Emily.

"Our girl night tonight."

"Ah…so you ditching me?"

"Yes, I've got JJ back."

They all laughed making there way to class.

/

/

/

Sitting down onto her bed, JJ opened the tub of ice cream, scooping it up onto her spoon.

"So spill, gumdrop, what's the deal with you and Will?"

Looking round at her friends, JJ put her spoon down into the ice cream tub.

"You know the day after the funereal…my mom told me I was going to stay with my grandparents?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I went for a drive, and I ended up at this bar, pub thing."

"Okay, get to the Will part."

"He was there. We talked, and the next thing I know, where in the bathroom making out."

"Seriously." Emily said staring at her.

"Yeah, and I don't regret, I really like him guys, he's always been there for me, he was nicer to me than Kelly was, and she's my best friend."

"Okay, so your happy, you deserve to be with someone who likes you."

"Thank you, and he does, and he's grieving, he helped me through my sisters death, I'm gonna help him through his."

/

As the girls all sat watching a movie, they heard there phones go off. Each of them opened the text.

_UNKNOWN!_

_*I know all your dirty little secrets, Let the games begin. XO*_

**(Picture of the three girls laid watching a film.)**

"Guys this us right now!" JJ said.

Emily stood up looking out the window. "Is someone watching us!"

Closing the curtains, Emily sat back down.

"Okay, so this person, is watching us, then what did they mean I know all your secrets?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" JJ said running her hands through her hair.

"It's….it's just gotta be something messing with us, trying to scare us."

"So what do we do?" Emily said gulping down a breath.

"For now, we just ignore it."

"B…ut…but what if we get more texts?"

"Then, we tell the guys. Deal?"

"Deal"

/

Finishing off his work out, Will sat down drinking his water, drying the sweat off his body, he looked over at his beeping phone, opening the text.

_UNKOWN!_

_*Naughty boy, does her daddy know, what you two get up to?*_

**(Picture of JJ and Will making out in the bar.)**

Will pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing his stuff he headed back to his dorm. Calling JJ.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me I need you to come over."

"Okay, I'm on my way, what's up?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Knocking on Will's dorm room, she waited for the door opening, Seeing a guy, she went inside, putting her hands in her pocket.

"Will. There's someone here."

Walking out of his room, Will saw JJ stood there. "Pete can we?"

"Sure , I'm gonna nip to the store."

Following Will into his room, JJ sat down on the bed. "What's going on?"

"I got this weird text today."

JJ gulped down a breath looking at Will. "What kind of text?"

Will handed his phone to JJ, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh god."

"Yeah." Will said running his hand through his hair.

"Will….we got a similar text last night and I got one the night before."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?" Will said sitting down next to her.

"I thought it was a prank but now…"

JJ took a deep breath, taking hold of his hand. "If my dad founds out about this."

"Were both dead."

JJ sighed, laying her head onto Will's shoulder. "What we gonna do?"

"We play this game, try figure out who the hell this person is and we stop them."

"Whoever this person or persons are, they know stuff, a lot of stuff about all us, who knows what game there playing Will."

"JJ, it's the only way were gonna find out."

Sighing, JJ nodded "Okay, but I've got a feeling this is something to do with Kelly."

"What makes you say that?" Will raised his brow.

"The first text I got, it said " It seems you're the smart one in the group, you'll figure out the truth."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but it has to be something to do with Kelly's death."

"I hate to say this, but I don't think Kelly jumped off that roof JJ. She loved all the attention she got from people."

"Is it weird I've had that routing round in my brain for two months."

"So whoever were dealing with."

"Killed Kelly." JJ said looking at Will.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and I know from some reviews, some people don't like some of the parings, only reason they are the pairing is cos I can write the characters I guess, but I have something coming up, so bare with me and don't hate me. Anyways. Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4.**

Detective Rossi sat at his desk, looking over some new case files, the usual local robberies and so forth. Looking up she saw as a young officer placed a package onto his desk. Opening the package, he saw the girl in the photo. Sighing he put it down, dialing a number.

"I got a break in the case your gonna wanna see this for yourself"

"I'll be right there, and Dave, don't show it too anyone."

"You got."

Mr Jareau, ended the phone call with his partner, grabbing his stuff, he made his way to the station. Walking in he walked over to Rossi's desk, picking up the picture, he took a close look.

"I'll make the phone calls, be at my house in an hour."

"Got it."

Mr Jareau, headed home, phoning everyone's parents, making sure they all joined them.

Walking through the door, JJ hung her bag on the end of the stairs, hearing voices from the living room, walking in she saw all her friends and everyones parents gathering around.

"What's going on?"

"Take a seat Jenny."

JJ looked at her father, then walked over sitting down next to Penelope

"What's going on"?

"I have no idea."

Hearing another knock at the door, everyone looked forward waiting for whoever it was the walk through the hall, looking forward JJ saw Will, taking a deep breath she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Now that everyone is here." Rossi said looking round at Paul.

"We received a piece of evidence today, that has to do with Kelly's death."

No one knew what to say, other than to stare at Mr Jareau.

"It was an image, of Kelly the night she died, a man dressed in all back stood behind her. We believe it's her killer."

"Wha….DAD!"

"We believe it wasn't an accident at all but that Kelly was actually murdered."

Will ran his hands through his hair, looking up. "How long have you known it wasn't suicide?"

"A few weeks, after I spoke to your parents, and looked through more of the evidence from that night, we realized there was no proof of suicide."

Rossi, looked around the room, mentally noting everyone's reactions "That's why we want to know where all of you were yesterday afternoon."

"I was with Derek all day." Emily said, squeezing his hand.

"And I was with my brothers at the park." Penelope said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was looking after Sean." Aaron said, looking round at JJ.

Gulping down a breath JJ took a shaky breath before speaking "I was with Will, we."

"We were talking about Kelly, and how I was dealing with everything." Will cut in, turning his head towards the two detectives."

"Okay, we are gonna keep you in the loop in this, and Will, I'm going to be calling your parents."

"Yes sir, and I got a feeling my dad will be making a appearance."

"Okay."

"Can we go now?" Emily said quietly

"Yes, thank you for your time."

JJ sat still on the sofa not sure what to say, she didn't even realize all her friends had left. Hearing a voice next to her she looked up.

"JJ."

"What?"

"You okay?" Will said looking at her

"Yeah…sorry I zoned out."

" I gotta go, I'll call you later."

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath walking Will to the door. Heading into the kitchen she saw her parents and her dads partner.

"Jennifer."

"Mr Rossi."

"Urmm, I gonna go upstairs, shout me when dinners ready." JJ said crossing her arms over her chest.

/

Laying down her bed, JJ let the tears fall, she couldn't believe everything that was happening over the last few days. After dinner, JJ made her way back upstairs, she needed away from the house for the night, packing a bag, she tied up her hair picking up her phone.

UNKOWN!

_*I see you got my package, let the games begin Jen Jen XO*_

Closing her phone , JJ grabbed her keys making her way downstairs she grabbed her school bag.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go stay with Emily, her parents are away. She doesn't wanna be alone."

"Okay be safe."

Getting in her car, JJ let out a breath, pulling up outside the campus, JJ parked her car, grabbing her bags, knocking on the door she waited for him to answer.

"Hey what you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay there not tonight."

Dropping her bags down into his room, JJ walked out into the living area.

"I ordered take out."

"I ate but I'm starving." JJ smiled, sitting down next to Will.

Cuddling close to him, JJ let out a breath "I cant believe this is happening."

"I thought it was all over and now."

"Yeah, and guess what."

"What?" Will said looking at her.

"I got another message, the games now on."

Sighing, Will kissed her forehead.

"Were gonna get through this."

After eating, JJ cleared off there stuff. Sitting back down she laid next to Will, feeling his hands run through her hair. Looking up JJ smiled widely, moving closer to Will, she kissed him deeply on the lips. Pulling away.

"Mmm." Will said, cupping her cheek.

Smiling, JJ sat up, cradling Will's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Well I think I know where this is going."

Biting down onto her lip, JJ nodded, grabbing Will's neck. Smiling, Will wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply on the lips, pulling on her hair.

Will was her escape for that moment, they forgot about everything, the random messages, Kelly's suicide not been suicide, in this moment it was just the two of them, and only them.

But what they didn't know, things were about to get way worse, then they ever thought they could.

/

Looking over the photos they had on there laptop, they pressed print, looking at the photo a smile propped across there face, looking over at the picture, they watched as the dozen of copies printed, tracing there fingers over her face, he knew he had to break her, break her, they break the group. And now the games begun.

**I'm not sure on this chapter? What did you all think? I need some ideas so if you have any please speak out, thanks. REVIEW please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, and would like if those who are anonymous reading It would review, you still can, cos then I know who is actually reading. Anyways hope your all enjoying it and here's chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5.**

_Secrets can ruin you. _

Waking up, hearing the alarm going off, JJ let out a sigh, opening her eyes.

"Good morning'"

"Morning." She smiled a little, snuggling closer to Will.

"You gotta get up."

"I don't want to."

Will kissed her head, squeezing her a little "As much as I wanna stay in bed with you all day. We can't you gotta get to school."

"Okay, but rain check for tomorrow?"

"Defiantly"

Getting out of bed, JJ took a quick shower, after getting ready, she left her bag, throwing some clothes into her school bag, walking into the living room, she wrapped her arms around Will.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Will said smiling, kissing her deeply.

Walking into school, JJ put her stuff into her locker, walking into the class she saw Emily.

"Hey, I'm staying at yours tonight, and I stayed last night okay."

"Okay…..so your dad said anything else?"

"No….I kinda don't wanna know."

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

/

Sitting down on Emily's Bed, JJ let out a breath.

"You think this is a sign?"

"For what?"

"Everything bad we did with Kelly."

"I guess." Emily said sitting up a little.

"We didn't…though did me, ya know doing anything bad?"

"Well, they were Kelly's ideas we were just there."

"Right." JJ said smiling a little.

"Lets just get some sleep and forget all about this."

/

Placing the picture, and DVD into the envelope, they posted it into the mail box, knowing the following Morning, they would be in for a shock.

…..

Waking up, JJ and Emily got dressed.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab the post." Emily said walking down the steps. Opening the mail box, she found only an envelope.

Walking back into her room, she looked over at JJ.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea." sitting back down Emily opened the package, seeing the dvd and picture.

Opening the laptop, JJ slipped the disk inside, seeing Emily staring at the picture.

"Oh my god." Emily said, putting the picture down, staring at her laptop.

**** On the screen, there was Derek and Kelly, in Kelly's room making out, pulling off his shirt, Kelly ran her hands down his chest. **

"**What about Em?"**

"**If she really liked you, she would of made a move by now." Kelly said smiling****

Emily closed her laptop screen, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Em…." JJ said wrapping her arm around her best friend.

"I can believe they'd do that, there…."

Crying, Emily, hugged JJ, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"What you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go see him, figure this all out."

"Em…"

"Go see Will. I'll call you later."

"Okay." JJ hugged Emily once again.

"Want me to keep the DVD?"

"Yeah!"

JJ placed it into her bag leaving Emily with her thoughts.

Walking into Will's room, JJ found him still in bed, climbing on she laid next to him, waiting for him to wake up. Feeling someone tingling his chest, Will woke up.

"Hey…"

"Hey…you have a good night?"

Will let out a little laugh, sitting up a little "Sorta yeah."

Laying down next to Will, JJ let out a breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Whoever this person is, they just destroyed Emily's and Derek's relationship."

"What?"

Looking up JJ, leaned onto her elbow." We got a DVD this morning, it was of Derek and Kelly. Along with a picture."

Closing his eyes Will let out a breath. "Damn."

"Yeah, and now were all in this game."

Running her hands through her hair, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest. "A week ago, everything was okay, and now everything is so messed up."

"A Week ago, I was looking forward to spending every free moment with my girlfriend, ready to greave and now, I found out my sister was murdered and there playing some sick joke on us."

Looking up at Will JJ traced her finger over his cheeks.

"Well, no matter what I'm not going anywhere"

Will smiled, pulling the covers over her, wrapping his arm around her. Smiling, JJ pulled her body closer to Will's laying her arm over his bare chest.

Turning off the movie JJ looked over at Will, smiling she cupped his cheek kissing him deeply. Returning the kiss, Will ran his hands down JJ's back, pulling her on top of him. Smiling JJ pulled away. Running her fingers through his hair, smiling Will kissed her again, running his fingers up her top, pulling away JJ bit down onto her lip.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just getting carried away."

JJ rolled off Will, sitting down next to him. Taking hold of his hand she sighed.

"I'm just not ready, we've only been together 4 months."

"I know….and I am sorry, I'm just….your so hot."

JJ let out a laugh, kissing Will's shoulder. "When I'm ready, you'll know."

"And I'm all good waiting." Will said pulling her close.

Watching as JJ fell asleep, through the next movie, Will ran his fingers down her arm, feeling his phone vibrate he picked it up.

_UNKNOWN!_

_**Who knew, your little girlfriend, didn't like to play, you sure you can wait?XO**_

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm trying to come up with some ideas, so give me time, even though ive been able to update really quick. I'm glad your all liking it.**

**Chapter 6.**

Walking into Derek's room, Emily sat down onto the bed.

"Hey you."

"Hi…" Emily said raising her eyebrow.

"What's up?" Derek said closing his book, sitting up.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point." taking a deep breath, Emily took the picture out of her bag, handing it the Derek.

Staring at the picture Derek took a deep breath "Where did you get this?"

"Someone sent it too me!"

"What you mean they sent it!"

"Whoever killed Kelly, knows stuff, and has been sending us all messages since the first day of school."

"Wha…."

"When did this happen!"

"It was at that party before end of school."

Letting out a laugh, Emily ran her hands through her hair. "After we'd already…"

"Yeah."

Emily let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"I can't do this right now."

"Emily!"

"NO!. you know how long I've liked and loved you, and you go and huck up with one of my best friends. NO DEREK!"

Storming out, Emily felt a few tears form in her eyes, driving off, she headed back home, sitting alone in her bedroom.

Throwing the picture down into the floor. Derek ran his hand over his head "DAMN IT"

/

Waking up, JJ stretched her body, opening her eyes, JJ saw Will, watching her.

"Have you even been to sleep?"

"Yeah!….I just like watching you sleep."

Letting a little laugh, JJ snuggled closer to Will. "So what you doing today?"

"I don't know class."

"Will. It's Saturday."

"Oh…." he said closing his eyes letting out a breath.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing why?"

"Cos your acting strange."

Sighing Will ran his hand cross his face sitting up. Looking right at Will. Sitting up, she crossed her legs, taking hold of Will's hand.

"Will…."

"I got a text last night from…"

"What did it say?"

Picking his phone from the table next to his bed, Will handed her the phone. Reading the message JJ put his phone down.

Licking her lips together, JJ sighed. Going to speak she closed her mouth. Seeing her reaction, Will placed his hand onto JJ's knee.

"JJ!"

"Would you." she gulped down a breath.

"NO!… No I wouldn't, JJ I really care about you, you know that."

Taking a deep breath, JJ looked up at Will. "But what if …"

"There is no if JJ. You're my girlfriend and I would never cheat on you."

Sighing, JJ took a deep breath kissing Will.

"You coming over later?"

"Your parents still going ?"

"Yeah. Dad's got a conference and my mom's off to visit my aunt."

"Then I'm there." Will said cupping her cheek.

/

After both her parents left for the airport, JJ cleaned up, and started making dinner, hearing a knock on the door, she saw Will, letting him in she made her way into the kitchen.

"What you making?"

"Pizza"

"I swear you could live off it."

"I could" she said smiling a little

After eating, JJ carried two cans of Pepsi placing them down onto the table.

"So, about this morning.."

"Look JJ, can we just not let it come between us."

"Yeah, as much as this person wants to ruin our relationship, I'm not gonna let it happen."

"Neither am I."

Smiling, JJ kissed Will, laying down next to him.

"You talked to Emily?"

"Yeah…it didn't go so well, she, I guess she ended it."

"Damn, Kelly really had a way with screwing with people."

"Yep, especially those she's meant to care about."

Will wrapped his arm around JJ pulling her towards him.

"I know I have no right to ask, but. Do you remember that party a couple of years ago?"

"The one, where you found me curled up crying?"

"Yeah…"

Letting out a sigh, JJ looked at Will. "Kelly told me , id never get a guy who didn't just want sleep with me, if I keep dressing like I did."

"She was a real bitch."

Letting out a laugh, JJ nodded "To me yes."

"She saw you as competition."

"No she didn't."

"She did, she knew I liked you which meant, I saw something in you."

"I'm the girl who wears my hair up, and doesn't wear make up unless there's a reason."

"And that's one of the things I love about you."

"Love ?"

"Yeah…" Will said smiling.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Maybe , depends what you feel about me saying it."

"I think I love how you don't give a care in a world about what anyone thinks about you."

"mmm. And I'm in love with you because, your amazing beautiful and one of the most caring people I know."

"Your in love with me."

"Yes."

Smiling widely, JJ cupped Will's cheek kissing Will deeply on the lips "I love you too."

/

As JJ and Will both slept, they sneaked into the room, opening the wardrobe, they placed the box inside, closing them they walked over to the bed, leaning over JJ, they move the strand of hair out her face, seeing her flinch, they smiled a little, walking round to Will's side of the bed, watching as he moved closer to JJ. Placing the second package into Will's bag.

Walking back down the stairs, they headed out the back door, leaving it wide open. Awaiting to reaction of there latest package.

/

**So what did you think? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Waking up, JJ turned off her alarm looking over her at Will. Hitting him the chest, she laid her head onto his chest.

"Morning."

She smiled, sitting up a little. Hearing a noise she looked at Will. Climbing out of bed, she went downstairs, hearing the loud banging, walking into the kitchen, she saw the back door wide open, closing it quickly she locked the door putting the key on the side. Walking back upstairs, she ran her hands over her arms.

"Everything okay?"

"The back door was wide open."

"Huh."

"What?" JJ said climbing back into bed.

"I took the key out and left it on the side last night."

Sighing JJ closed her eyes. "Well maybe we forgot to lock it, and the wind blew it open."

"Mmmm." Will said pulling her close kissing her forehead.

After Will left a few hours later, JJ started clearing up her room, pulling her gym bag out of her wardrobe she found a box, sitting down onto her bed, she pulled off the lid seeing a note.

**Do what the list says and Daddy Dearest won't find **

Gulping down a breath, JJ took everything out of the box, reading what the list said, she felt the tears from in her eyes.

Sitting down Will emptied his bag, finding a box. Opening it up he read the note.

**Screw her, then break her, or everyone will know your dark side. XO**

Throwing the box across his room, Will ran his hands through his hair.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt JJ in anyway, but know. Know he knew all them promises were gonna wash away.

/

Avoiding each other for a few days, JJ sat in the car outside Will's dorm, opening the letter she read the first thing on the list. Taking a deep breath, she put the list into her pocket, picking up her bag.

Walking into Will's room, JJ sat down onto the bed, emptying the bottles from her bag, looking up she saw Will, walking out of his bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey." she smiled widely, drying off Will got dressed, joining JJ on the bed.

"What's this?"

"I thought, we could have some fun."

"Huh…"

Walking into the kitchen, JJ grabbed two cups, heading back into the bedroom, JJ opened one of the bottles, pouring them into the glasses, handing one to Will, she picked up her cup downing half the glass.

"Easy there JJ."

"Loosen up would you." JJ said smiling, taking another sip of her drink, she kicked off her shoes, laying down on the bed.

Feeling his phone beep I his pocket, Will looked at his message.

_**The clocks clicking, don't make me show JJ the little wimpy kid you really **_

Moving towards JJ, Will throw his phone, picking up the bottle, he filled JJ's drink up, finishing the bottle off himself.

After finishing the other bottles, JJ leaned onto Will, spilling her drink all over herself, sitting up, she couldn't help but laugh. Sitting behind her Will kissed her neck. Watching as she pulled her top of her head, Will couldn't help but stare at her. Smiling JJ looked at Will.

"Like what you see?"

Nodding, Will wrapped his hand around her back, pulling her down onto to bed, putting the bottle down onto the floor. Rolling on top of JJ, Will kissed her deeply, seeing her dozing off.

"JJ…"

"Mmmm."

"C'mon."

Opening her eyes JJ looked at Will, smiling widely, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply, moving her hands up the front of his shirt, she traced her fingers along his hard abs, pulling away Will pulled off his shirt. Seeing JJ staring at him.

"Will.!"

"Yeah.." he said kissing her neck once again.

"Don't stop."

"JJ were both a little drunk."

"So, just don't stop."

Kissing her again, Will ran his hands down her body taking a deep breath. Pulling away for a few moments. He gathered his thoughts but couldn't risk, everything getting out.

Pulling off his jogger bottoms, Will laid back down.

"Now were talking." JJ laughed a little, sitting up she started un buttoning her jeans, as Will slid them off her body, he kissed down her chest.

Pulling on his hair, JJ pulled Will closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Will said looking right at her.

Pulling off the rest of there clothes, Will, moved himself inside JJ, never taking his eyes off her, closing her eyes, JJ let out a gasp at the pain, opening her eyes, she saw Will looking right at her, taking hold of his hand, she kissed him deeply not wanting it to stop.

Opening her eyes, JJ saw Will stood getting dressed.

"Hey…"

"Hey you…"

"What you doing?"

"I got a class."

Sitting up, JJ pulled the covers over her chest. "Okay…"

Sitting back down on the bed, Will kissed her deeply on the lips "I love you know that right."

"I know." she smiled a little.

Cupping her cheek, Will rested his head on hers. "This doesn't change anything."

"Go to class, I'll see you later."

After Will left for class, JJ changed and headed home, getting showered, JJ looked around her room for her phone, checking her jacket pocket she found the list, sitting down onto her bed, she read the second item on the list.

Ignoring it, she tore her room apart looking for her phone, not able to find it, she made her way over to Will's knowing she had left it there.

Making her way inside she walked into Will's room.

"Hey I left my…."

Stopping she saw Will, laid half naked in bed with another girl.

"This isn't…"

Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, JJ grabbed her phone off the cabinate. Walking out of the room, she felt Will grab her arm.

"It isn't what WILL!"

"I'm sorry okay I didn't…."

"Sorry?!…is this all I am to you, another fuck buddy."

"JJ!"

"I gave you everything, when you knew I wasn't ready, and now…

"Please JJ."

"NO!"

"Okay! Fine you wanna know the truth"

"Yes, you were just another girl on the list you were, but"

"BUT WHAT!" She said tears now falling down her face."

"I do care about you."

"FUCK YOU WILL!"

Storming out of the building, JJ drove home, running upstairs, she sat down onto her bed, curling up in a ball letting the tears fall, feeling something under her pillow she opened the note.

Sitting up, JJ wiped her eyes reading it once again, standing up she looked under her bed pulling out the bottle, walking into the bathroom, she pulled out the tub of tablets, taking more than a few, JJ swallowed them downing them with the bottle of peach schnapps. Sitting down in the corner of the bathroom, she felt her head start to spin, and her mouth go dry, she carried on drinking until she passed out.

"I don't want him to know." she said in a whisper.

/

Opening the front door, Mr Jareau, carried his wife's bag into the house, leaving them in the hallway he noticed how dark and quiet the house was.

"JJ!"

Waking his way upstairs, he walked into his daughters room. Seeing it empty he saw her bathroom door half open, opening the door he found his daughter passed out. Checking for a pulse he found a faint one.

"SANDY CALL 911 NOW!"

Picking her up he carried her downstairs. When the ambulance arrived, they followed to the hospital. Waiting for news.

/

**Don't hate me ! I know where I am going with this ! So what did you think? And Don't hate Will in this all will be explained !**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter, I thought I fixed but obvs not, anyways excuse me and my lame brain ! And enjoy.**

**Chapter 8.**

Waking down the hallway to the hospital, Emily and Penelope stopped seeing JJ's father.

"Mr Jareau."

"Girls, she fine, we were lucky we almost lost her."

Sighing, Penelope held back her tears. "Can we see her?"

"Sure, but not for long she needs her rest."

"Yes sir." Emily said.

Walking into the room, they saw JJ sat staring into space, her mother sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You got ten minutes."

Watching as her mother left, Emily and Penelope sat down onto the bed.

"JJ!"

Turning towards her friends JJ let out a cry.

"Hey sweetie its okay."

"No….No it's not….That person."

"JJ"

"NO Em, that person made me do it."

Slowly sitting up, JJ wiped her tears, taking hold of her best friends hands. "I got a package and there was a couple of things on the list I had to do.. To stop my dad finding out about. Me and Will."

"Please tell me you didn't."

Letting out a cry JJ nodded "I really wish I didn't especially after what happened."

"Jay, gumdrop."

"I slept with Will, and I went back to get my phone." She took a deep breath "And he was with another girl."

"WHAT!"

"I'm gonna kill him."

Looking forward JJ bit down onto the bottom lip.

"JJ, you should call him, I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like."

"He admitted he just used me, but did care. And honestly I have no idea what to believe."

"Well right now lets focus on getting you better, then we can deal with all of our love lives."

"Thanks. You guys mind if I get some sleep, I'm really tried."

"Sure, we'll come back tomorrow."

Laying down, JJ pulled the covers close, closing her eyes, trying to forgot everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

/

Walking down the street, Emily looked through her bags for her keys, hearing someone come up behind her, turning around she saw Will.

"What do you want?"

"I take it you talked to JJ huh?"

"Yeah!."

"Look, I can explain I can ! But she's not returning any of my calls, and I really need to talk to her."

Sighing, Emily licked her lips together. "That's cos she's in the hospital."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, she took a load of pills and downed a bottle of peach schnapps. But between you and me, it wasn't her choice."

"Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Emily said raising her brow.

"She got a box too."

"Wait you got one"?

"Yeah" Will ran his hand through his hair.

"You got time for a coffee?"

Nodding, Emily walked down the street into the coffee shop Will right behind her, after getting there orders they sat down at one of the tables.

"The other week when I stayed at JJ's, she went down stairs, and the back door was wide open. Then when I got home, I found a box in my bag."

"Your thinking, whoever this person is, broke into JJ's house, and planted the boxes on both of you?"

"Yeah!, and when I opened it, it said, screw her, and break her, or things about my childhood come out."

"Will ! Why would you even…"

"You don't understand Emily, what happened to me, no one and I mean no one can ever know."

Looking right at Will, she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Then, she came over, and had loads of alcohol with her, and kept asking and asking, and she wanted it too."

"Will. She was drunk,"

"I know, but she was okay the next morning."

"So what happened after that?"

"I swear to god, I did not sleep with that girl, she was one of Pete's I just didn't know how to."

"So you thought you'd act like you cheated because it was easier than telling her the truth."

"I couldn't, if I had to say the words I wouldn't of been able too Emily! I love her I do, and I really don't wanna lose her."

"Well, if you want her back, the truth is the only way to go."

"Your right! It's about time someone knew the truth around here, and JJ she deserves that more than anyone."

"She should be home in a couple of hours." Emily said sipping on her coffee.

"Thanks Emily."

"She's my best friend. And I know you've always cared for her. So seriously don't hurt her."

/

Looking up, JJ saw her bedroom door opened seeing Will. Sighing, she bit down onto her lip.

"Guess you heard."

"Yeah, and I actually came here to tell you the truth."

"Will. I'm in the mood right now…"

"I got a box too JJ!"

Looking forward JJ looked at Will. "You did?"

"Yes, so can I explain everything."

JJ sat up in bed, looking at Will, watching as he climbed onto the bed next to her. "You don't have to explain, Emily told me everything."

Nodding, JJ looked at Will. Looking back at her he moved closer cupping her cheek. He couldn't believe how pale she was.

"I'm okay, really."

Nodding, Will gulped down a breath. "I regret everything I had to do JJ…but. I couldn't let it get it out I couldn't."

"Will" she said taking hold of his arm.

Looking right at her, he already had tears forming in his eyes. "I had to sleep with you and break your heart."

Feeling the tears form JJ took a deep breath.

"I swear to you JJ. I didn't do anything with that girl, I just made it look like I did."

Sighing, JJ looked away from Will.

"I could never do that you, I just couldn't break up with you.!"

"So everything you said, you didn't mean?"

"JJ, that was the best night of my life, okay we were both a little drunk. But…"

"I remember it." she paused looking back at him. "All of it."

Nodding, Will squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Wiping away her tears JJ moved closer to Will. "Why did you do it?"

Looking away Will caught his breath, before looking back at JJ.

"My dad…when I was a little kid….he urmm. He used to beat the crap out of me."

Staring at him with disbelief JJ, took hold of his hand once again.

"For no reason I'd wake up and his fist , his belt, anything he could hit me with."

"But…."

"Oh Kelly yeah.. She was his perfect little girl could never do wrong, anything bad she did, I got the blame."

Seeing the tears fall down his cheek's JJ let a few fall herself, pulling Will into her hold, she hugged him.

"Babe…."

"It hurt so much, I was so scared….and then when he got in that car accident and my mom re married."

"You were glad."

Nodding, he looked right at JJ.

"I'm so sorry."

Staying silent, Will laid his head onto JJ's chest, running her hand through his hair, they both stayed there, holding each other.

/

Typing away, they attached all the documents, sending the email, they awaited. Waited till her next plot was realised. But this time, it would be viral.

/

**So what did you think? Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, haven't been in much of a writing mood, but anyways here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9.**

Sitting out in the court Yard, Penelope opened her laptop, checking her emails she found a email from an unknown source, opening it up.

_** Your turn to play. Get ready it's about to get bitchy.**_

**(click link to see more.)**

Opening the link, She found a video, pressing play she put her headphones in watching it. Pausing it, Penelope took a deep breath, closing her laptop, she pulled out her headphones, putting her laptop into her bag, moving as fast as she could In her heals she rushed inside, trying to find her friends.

Seeing Emily and Aaron stood by the lockers she headed towards him.

"Wow PG what's the rush?"

"I got an email from…"

Emily eyed Penelope.. "What kind?"

"A bad one, lets just say were all in it."

Before anyone could respond, everyone's phones started beeping, along with the schools Televisions turning off all showing the same video.

**( opening the door, Aaron pushed Emily against, the door, kissing down her neck, he wrapped his arms around her, smiling, he ran his hand through her hair, kissing her deeply.)**

Emily and everyone in the hallway watched, looking round at Derek seeing him at the other side of the hall way. she saw the hurt in his eyes. Grabbing Penelope's arm they ran out of school. Driving away, she pulled up to JJ's house. Walking into the house. They headed up to JJ's room.

"Why do you both look mortified."

"Check your email and find out."

Opening her laptop, JJ opened the link watching the video, pausing it she looked back up at her friends.

"Did you actually…"

"Yeah!" Emily said sighing sitting down.

"Guys you need to watch the rest of it."

They all gathered around JJ's bed watching the rest of the video.

/

Typing up his report, Will, was distracted by the pinging on his email, pausing his music, he opened the email, watching closing he didn't even know why he was watching until, a certain clip showed up.

**("So c'mon JJ, you so have a crush on him." Kelly said raising her eyebrow at her. "shut up, no I don't " "Right, you don't go all quiet and blush like a little school day" JJ rolled her eyes, ignoring her comments) **

Will carried on watching. Seeing himself.

**(Will pulled JJ, through the bar, walking into the bathroom, he locked the door, turning around he smiled widely, he walked towards JJ, watching as she sat onto the sink. Moving her hair out of her face, he kissed her deeply on the lips. Smiling JJ bit down onto her lip, kissing him back, running her fingers through his hair, she deepened the kiss.)**

Shutting his laptop, he ran his hands through his hair, knowing there was nothing good going to come out of his, pulling out his phone he saw a message from JJ. Sighing he replied, gathering his stuff, he made his way to his car.

Walking up the stairs, he saw the three of them, sat on the bed.

"Well, looks like I've gotta go sort out my mess."

Will watched as they left before sitting down onto the bed. "You watched it?"

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath. "All school saw."

Will, nodded running his hand through his hair. "So what do we do?"

"There isn't anything we can do. It's gonna get shown to the police and my dads gonna kill us both."

Taking hold of her hand, Will looked right at her. "I'm not scared of your dad."

Raising her eyebrow JJ looked at Will. "Okay, maybe I am but…what can he do, it's not like he can stop us."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/

Walking up the porch Emily saw Derek sat on the steps, sitting down next to him, she placed her hands into her lap.

"I'm sorry."

"When?" Derek said looking forward.

"Last year….we were…"

"Drunk?"

Nodding, Emily looked round at Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me about Kelly."

"Cos you didn't wanna hurt me?"

"Yeah, and look how that worked out, we both hurt each other."

"Well I don't care. People can think and say what they want, I just want my girl back."

Looking at Derek, Emily bit down onto her lip. "You don't hate me?"

"You spelt with my best friend, and I spelt with yours. I think where even."

Smiling, Emily took hold of his hand.

"I do have one more question though." Derek said looking at her.

"What?"

"Who the hell put this video out?"

Sighing Emily, looked away licking her lips. "It's a long story, but your now involved."

/

/

Penelope sat in her room, watching the video over and over, again, pausing it she heard a knock on the door, leaving her room, she headed through the living room, opening the door she saw the one person she hoped she would never have to talk too."

"Hi…"

"Hi, Kevin."

He gave her a little smile. "I know, this must seem werid but…I was wondering if we could talk you know about…"

Penelope nodded letting him in. walking into her room, she closed her laptop, watching as Kevin stood around.

"So…."

"Do you really like me?"

"I think your good at what you know."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Depends, what you came here to say."

Sighing, Kevin placed his hands into his pockets. "I think, we don't know each other well enough for them kind of feelings, but I think we could try been friends."

Staring down at the floor Penelope listened to what he had to say, shooting up, Penelope looked right at him. "Friends?"

"Yeah! wouldn't be bad would it?"

"No…No, I'd like that" She said smiling.

"Okay, then friend, I'll see you at school."

/

Watching the video. He pressed pause. Running his hand through his hair, he looked round at Rossi. "Principle Jones, is that all of it?"

"Yes it is. I thought I'd call you personally due too your daughter and her friends been the main victims of this prank or whatever it is."

"Well thank you for calling us, we'll take it from here and when we find whoever did this along with additional charges you can see them how you fit too."

Putting the video into the case, Rossi, placed it into the followed, as they walked out of the school, they headed towards the car.

"You think this is linked to Kelly's murder?"

"Defiantly."

"So what you gonna do about, ya know."

"Guess, Jenny's got some explaining to do."

/

**So what did you think? Good, bad? REVIEW please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Walking into the living room, JJ sat down on the sofa, hearing muffled sounds coming from the kitchen, running her hands through her hair, she looked up seeing her parents walking into the living room.

"Jennifer."

"You've seen the video right?"

"Yes. And I think you've got some explaining to do."

JJ nodded, taking a deep breath, looking at her father. "I'm dating him."

"JJ…"

"Dad, I love him. Okay, we've been friends for a long time."

"Are you, you know."

"DAD! No, okay…no. were just."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because. I knew you'd kill him, he's two years older than me."

"Jennifer…"

"Dad, you can't stop this, and I'm sorry you found out how you did, I didn't want that."

Nodding, Mr Jareau, ran his hands over his head. "Do you know who sent the video?"

"No idea."

"You do realize I need to show everyone's parents."

"Yes. But you can't blame any of that video on us. We obviously didn't no we were been filmed."

"I get that, but I'm going to have to talk to everyone including you about what's on that video."

JJ nodded, gulping down a breath. "So your not mad?"

"I'm angry at the person who's done this."

"So…"

"Right now, I've got other things to focus on, than who your dating."

JJ licked her lips together, taking that as her queue to leave. Walking upstairs, she sat down on her bed, looking over the video once again.

/

Walking into the middle of the woods, JJ moved her flash light around, seeing the swings, she sat down waiting for them to arrive. Hearing footsteps JJ stood up, seeing Emily and Penelope.

"Hey what's going on?" Emily

"My dad is what's going on."

"Oh how did to go?" Emily

"Not good!"

"What did he say peaches." Penelope

Sighing JJ putting her flash light down, taking a deep breath. "Ignoring the fact I'm dating Will at the moment, he'd decided to take action on the video."

"WHAT!" Emily and Penelope.

"He's looking into everything on that video. And telling your all parents."

"Great, just great." Emily said throwing her hands into the hair.

"I think we need to get our story straight about that clip of that party."

"JJ."

"I watched it again last night okay and when I paused it showed us all getting into that car."

"SHIT!" Emily.

"So what do we do?" Penelope.

Running her hands through her hair. Biting down onto her lip. "I ask Will why he took the fall for crashing his own car when he didn't."

Emily nodded her head, perching her lips together. "And why he looked like he'd been beaten to a pulp."

Nodding JJ took a deep breath. "So we all can come up with the same story, I'll text you the plan when I've talked to Will."

"Okay."

/

/

"WILL!" JJ shouted, trying to move past the people walking out of the building.

Turning around, Will stopped seeing JJ, as she made her way to him. He grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what you doin' here?"

"We need to talk."

Reaching Will's apartment Will could tell my JJ's body language something was seriously bothering her.

"Babe, will you stand still for more than two seconds please."

"Sorry" JJ answered standing up.

Looking at Will JJ crossed her arms, watching as he relaxed sitting down.

"Do you remember that night, your car got stolen and then you took the blame for it."

"Yeah." Will

"You knew it was us who took it right?"

"Why do think I took the blame, I new you had all been drinking, hell I mean look how I found you twenty minutes before."

Sighing JJ joined Will onto the sofa. "Why the next day were you all bruised and.."

"My dad. He was pretty pissed at what I did to my new car."

JJ gulped down a breath taking hold of his hand. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that because of Kelly."

"She was only pissed off cos of how she found me and you."

JJ nodded. "Yeah, she never did believe the I threw up all over my shirt and you so you were lending me a top story."

"I guess you been half naked and me, topless with my jeans unzipped didn't help." Will.

"No, not really." JJ smiled a little.

"Why you wanna know anyway?"

"Cause, my dad's looking into every inch of that video, and if I noticed you can see us getting into the car. He's seriously not gonna miss it."

"Well, if he asks just tell him I found out and stopped you guys a few minutes a away and then I crashed my car."

"Thank you."

"Hey, you don't need to be in anymore trouble than you already are with your dad."

"Thanks, and yeah, I think right now were off the hook but…"

"We will deal with it when the time comes." Will cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her cheek bone.

Nodding, JJ leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. Returning the kiss, Will pulled JJ towards him, laying his body down onto the sofa. Smiling JJ ran her hand down his chest. Pulling away.

"Can we forgot about that night."

"It never happened" he whispered in her ear.

/

**Sorry this chapter was short, got some ideas in mind so please keep reading. REVIEW please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So updates are gonna change most likely to weekends as, I'm now working 5 days a week so don't really have time to write through the week. So yeah bare with me, but now this story is the only one ive got going completed the rest finally. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11.**

Over the last few weeks JJ and Will had been spending more time together, but JJ still knew her father had a problem with her dating Will but she had no idea why. She just hoped it would pass. In the last weeks none of them had received any kind of message from whoever was after them. In which JJ was glad about, it meant she could focus on the good things in her life and look over her shoulder without thinking anyone was after her.

Sitting on the porch swing, JJ looked out watching as the rain poured down, looking down at her kitten she smiled to herself letting out a breath, hearing a crack she turned seeing him.

"Hey."

JJ sighed biting down onto her lip "Hey. " JJ whispered.

Letting out a breath, Will awkwardly placed his hands into his pockets. Turning JJ heard her kitten meow seeing Will had sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled at you like that."

"Whoever it was that yelled at me, Wasn't the guy I know."

Running his hands through his hair he stroked her new kitten. "So this is my new competition huh"

"I found Smokey, hiding in that empty tube in the garden." JJ said snuggling him up to her chest.

"Well he's cute, and you were right. That guy wasn't me. That was my dad."

JJ sighed, watching as Smokey climbed out of her hold and onto Will's lap, smiling to herself she looked up at Will. "You are nothing like your dad!"

"Really! Then why did I lash out on you."

"Cause, your dad pissed you off and I showed up at the wrong time."

"Well still I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted"

Will smiled, tickling Smokey, as he pecked JJ's cheek. "So you up for a movie later?"

"Yes!"

"I'll pick you up at 8"

/

**Attaching the last picture to the file. They checked the pictures before adding the video. Pressing send they sat back in there chair smiling to themselves, knowing this was where the real fun was going to begin.**

/

Sitting at his desk. Mr Jareau opened his email, opening the attached pictures, he frowned his brow before seeing the video link. Pressing play, he watched closely seeing the figures on the screen.

_(Kelly shut the door standing in his room)_

"_Really you lost the sister so you go after her!"_

_Putting his book down Will looked up at his sister. "What you on about!"_

"_JJ! And how you left her alone after doing god knows what to her in that room last night!"_

"_She was drunk, we kissed, she passed out"_

"_THAT ALL THAT HAPPENED!"_

"_YES!"_

_(Pausing the video Mr Jareau sat back in his chair. As he scrolled down the page he saw another message)_

_Brookeville park, 10:30pm you'll find my partner, catch him if you can. I'm sure you can do your job detective!_

/

Zipping up her jacket, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's as they cut through the park, feeling the breeze JJ let out a little shiver.

"You cold?"

"I'm freezing"

"Well how about I warm you up" Will smiled

Wrapping his arms around her waist, tightly, he moved both there bodies as he kissed her neck, laughing JJ tried to walk forward, feeling Will's lips move off her neck, she felt him start to tickle her, letting out a scream she tried to move out of his hold, falling to the floor, Will sat on top of her, tickling her stomach.

As the searched the park, the saw two figures, hearing a scream they moved in closer. Stopping not to far away, Mr Jareau adjusted his gun, hearing more screams, pressing down onto the trigger he let out a shot.

JJ started laughing and screaming more "Stop Will stop" looking her right in the eye, Will smiled, before he could react, he heard a noise and something hit in him in his lower back. Gasping a breath, he fell forward.

"WILL!" JJ said hearing the loud bang, she watched as Will fell forward, moving out of the way, shining her phone light, JJ saw blood "OH MY GOD WILL!" "JJ" he whispered, clutching his stomach ,turning her head JJ saw lights coming towards her.

"POLICE FREEZE"

"YOU SHOT HIM! HE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING"

JJ was pulled away by an officer, looking round she saw her father. "YOU! YOU DID THIS" She said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Jesus

"Sir an ambulance is on its may."

"Tell it to hurry, this isn't our guy, its one of our victims!"

"Yes sir"

JJ pulled out of the officers hold, rushing over to Will, taking hold of his hand she ran her fingers over his face "Your gonna be okay. Just breathe, just stay with me"

"Your dad shot me"

JJ sighed "Don't leave me okay."

"How come I leave you" Will said slowly lifting his hand onto her cheek. "If I do leave you, you've Smokey to keep you company."

JJ let out a little laugh, kissing his forehead. "You do that and I'll kill you myself"

As they loaded Will into the ambulance, JJ watched as they drove away. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she pulled away. "I'll never forgive you for this" JJ said walking away.

/

**Sorry it was short, next chapter will be longer I promise. So what did you think, review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know the last chapter was a surprise but I promise it will all make sense very soon. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12.**

Sitting against the wall in the hospital, JJ stared at the mint coloured wall. She was in her own world and didn't know what emotion to feel. Her boyfriend was in surgery from a gun shot wound. Looking up she saw both her parents sat quietly.

"Why you do it?" JJ asked

Looking round at his daughter, Mr Jareau paused, sitting down on the chair above where she was on the floor. "I got an email this morning, it was from our killer saying we would find his partner in the park at time."

JJ gulped down a breath, closing her eyes she bit down onto her lip.

"But now I know. That whoever this person is, wasn't only after Kelly, I think this person is after all of you."

Feeling her phone buzz, JJ opened the text.

**(Say a word to daddy, and your boyfriend gets it)**

Exiting off the text, JJ looked up at her dad. "He's gonna be okay right?"

"I hope so, I called his dad, he's on his way."

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes once again.

An hour later, the surgeon walked down the hallway. "He's okay, I managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet, he's going to be in a recovery for a while but been on bed rest should be fine."

Sighing,JJ ran her hands through her hair. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. But he'll be a bit out of it."

Walking into the room, JJ saw Will hooked up hooked to the machines, taking a deep breath, she sat down on the chair, taking hold of his hand.

"JJ"…Will whispered opening his eyes.

"I'm right here" JJ said squeezing his hand. "Your okay."

"help me sit up."

JJ nodded, standing up, sitting on the bed next to Will.

"Your dad shot me."

"I know, he thought you were the the guy who killed Kelly, he got a message and.."

"Right now, I don't care why I just wanna lay here with my girlfriend."

JJ nodded, giving him a little smile. Laying down she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain, but nothing I cant handle."

JJ nodded taking a deep breath. "Your dads on his way."

"Great…"

"Hey don't worry, just focus on getting better, and don't let your dad get to you."

"You mind, if I get some sleep?"

"No, I'll come back in the morning, bring you some clothes and that."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too" Will said kissing her softly.

/

Walking round Will's room, JJ grabbed everything she thought Will might

Need, sitting down on his bed, JJ opened his draw seeing various items, smiling she picked up one of the photos, opening it she saw it was her and Will at the dance the pervious year, smiling to herself she traced her finger over the picture.

As she headed back to the hospital she saw Will awake watching the TV.

"Hey your back"

"Yep, and I brought you some clothes"

Smiling Will watched as she took a pair of joggers and a shirt out of the bag. Handing him his boxers, JJ closed the blind waiting while he got dressed. Seeing him struggle with his shirt, JJ pulled it over his head.

"Thanks"

"It's okay."

"What you smiling at me for , I got shot remember."

"I do remember but." JJ paused pulling the picture t of her pocket. "I was looking through your night stand, to see if there was anything in there and I found this." JJ said handing him the picture.

"Oh…"

"Yeah." she smiled a little.

"Emily took, it gave me it a week later."

"I love this."

"You looked beautiful that night."

JJ bit her lip, looking right at him. "I bet this year I can look even better."

"oh yeah"

"Yeah, I know that in a couple of months you have that big ball thing coming up"

"Ah yeah, my parents charity ball."

"You've got yourself a date."

Will smiled, cupping her cheek, kissing her deeply on the lips. Hearing a knock on the door JJ turned around.

"I guess, I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"After school yeah!."

"Okay bye." JJ kissed Will once again walking past him.

"Dad"

"William. What you get yourself into now."

Letting out a laugh Will shook his head. "I take it Mr Jareau talked to you."

"Yeah. And I'm staying till they catch the guy who murdered my daughter."

"You find your way into her pants I see."

"I haven't found anything, I love her."

"You say that, but she'll always be that little kid."

"Look dad, I'm tried so can you go."

"you can be realised in a couple of days"

"And I'll be living in my dorm room, and doing my work from there."

Turning his head onto his pillow Will closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He was in a lot more pain now, more than he would let anyone know and having his father here wasn't going to help him get any better.

/

Opening the front door JJ, closed it behind her following her friends upstairs, sitting down onto her bed, she pulled Smokey onto her lap.

"Aww, he's such cutie pie." Penelope spoke, stroking him.

JJ smiled, watching as he started to per. "He is."

"So hows Will doing?"

"He's okay, he's lying about how much pain he's in but…"

"Well, least we know he's gonna be fine."

"Yeah" JJ sighed.

"So how are you holding up?"

Sighing, JJ looked down at her kitten. "My dad shot my boyfriend, because we were fooling around whoever this is messing with us, knew exactly where we'd be and what time. So right now, I'm not okay."

"You want us to stay over."

JJ nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "I got a text, at the hopsital."

"What did it say?" Emily spoke.

"Tell daddy, and your boyfriend gets it."

"God. We can't tell anyone, but your dads gonna figure it out sooner or later."

"Well for all our sakes, I hope he does and quick, I don't wanna keep living like this, everytime I'm alone I feel like someone is watching me."

"Your not alone there sweetie."

"Lets just relax and all get some sleep okay, It will make you feel better."

Nodding, JJ smiled a little at her best friends.

/

"What are you thinking?" Rossi, said dropping the file onto his desk.

"That, whoever this person is, knew exactly where Jennifer and Will would be, and that we'd do something."

"So….what does this mean."

"I think, there all hiding something."

"You think there's more to this than, Kelly's death, and the videos?"

"I think there's someone already been in contact with them."

"What makes you say that?"

"JJ, tried to kill herself, she would never do that. Not without a reason. There reactions to the videos, none of them seemed really shocked about it. And did you notice, that whenever one of there phones goes off, they all tense up."

"You think this person is taunting them?"

"I don't think I know"

/

**What did you think of this chapter? Review please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I know it's a late update but, work have decided on the rota for overtime, they want me to work till 9pm everyday haha ! So yeah updates will only be on weekends. And enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 13.**

As he laid in bed, Will, smiled prodding JJ in the nose, watching as she woke up, pulling away, JJ felt something on her nose, opening her eyes, she saw Will smiling at her.

"Wha…t"

"You fell asleep."

JJ sighed, sitting up a little, adjusting to the light. Looking right at Will, she heard a little meow.

"You having fun there."

"Oh yeah!. We were having some guy time."

JJ laughed, snuggling up to Will. "What time is it?"

"Just after 8."

JJ's eyes widened. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked cute, thought I'd let you sleep."

Shaking her head, JJ pecked Will's cheek. "Well, thanks, I guess I better get up and feed my boys."

"Yeah, were both pretty hungry." Will said stroking Smokey.

Climbing out of bed, JJ wondered into the kitchen, making her and Will something to eat, scooping the cat food into the bowl, JJ heard a food coming from the bedroom, turning her body, she saw Smokey running right at her. Tickling his head, JJ stood up, finishing off dinner.

As JJ ran the sponge around Will's back, trying to avoid his wound she smiled to herself.

"So how did you persuade your parents to let you stay with me?" Will asked.

Letting out a little laugh, JJ smiled "I used the. You shot my boyfriend card. Turns out it's a good card to play."

"Huh, we might have to take advantage of this."

"I already am." JJ said kissing his shoulder.

/

Walking into the office, Mr Lamontagne. Took a seat.

"So you wanna tell me why you shot my son?"

"Bill, it was a wrong move, I got a tip. And it looks like Will was set up as well as us."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying whoever killed Kelly, is also after Will, my daughter and there friends."

"What are you doing about it?"

"I'm working on a lead, I know there all hiding things from me, so I'm gonna talk to them, one on one."

"Leave Will to me."

"No offence, Bill but I'll be having words with Will. After all I think we both know how far you will take it." Mr Jareau raised his eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"Who do you think Tessa called that night you were arrested."

Looking right at Mr Jareau. Bill stopped. "Call me when you find my daughters killer."

/

Closing her locker, JJ headed into class. Seeing everyone sat around.

"Hey how's Will doing?" Emily asked

"Good, he's getting better, but bored out of his head."

"I bet, so how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I'm actually sleeping now I'm staying with him."

"Well l bet that's fun, alone time together?"

"It is, things are good. I just wish all this would be over with."

"Don't we all."

/

You think your dad's gonna catch this guy?" Will asked, wrapping his arm around JJ.

Laying her head onto Will's shoulder, she let out a breath. "Honestly, I don't know. And I'm scared.

"I am too." Will kissed her forehead. "Lets just hope its over soon."

/

**Sorry this chapter was short. Leave a review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry its only a weekend update but really am at Work all week. So only have time to update on weekends so please bare with me. **

**Chapter 14. **

Sitting in dining room, writing down on her notepad, JJ turned around hearing footsteps. Looking round she put her pen down seeing her father.

"Look, I know your angry at me and can't forgive me…but…"

"I'll forgive you when you find whoever killed Kelly."

"And I will find this person, or persons." he paused. "But I need your help."

Sighing, JJ gulped down a breath watching as her father joined her at the table. Watching his daughter carefully, he knew she was worried about something and he hoped he would be able to get the truth out of her.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt any of you?"

Shaking her head, JJ sat back in the chair, pulling her legs up to her chest. Trying not to say anything that would risk him knowing the truth.

"No, not us lot anyway, I mean Kelly was pretty much mean to everyone, including us."

"Like who?"

Thinking, JJ sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Let me ask around, I know someone who can help."

"Okay. And Jenny."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you and Will are both okay."

Nodding, JJ looked right at him.

/

Sitting down at the table, Spencer looked up seeing JJ.

"Oh hey."

"Hey Spence." JJ smiled a little.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, you need help with History again?"

Laughing to herself, JJ shook her head. "No Spence, it's actually something to do with Kelly."

"That girl that died, who you hung out with?"

Nodding, JJ watched him closely.

"Well okay, but I don't know if I will be any help. I never spoke to her, and she didn't know I existed. "

"She didn't?"

"No, she left me alone, maybe because I always avoided everyone. But people I know she was really mean too."

"Mean enough to want to get her back?"

"I guess why?"

"My dad thinks whoever killed her was some revenge spree or something."

"Well I cant speak for anyone or myself but if someone had truly been ripped apart by someone I would want to hurt them back."

JJ bit down on her lip letting out a breath. "Thanks Spence."

"No worries JJ, and how are you doing with all this?"

"I'm okay, I just want all this to be over."

"Well I hope that's soon."

Heading down the hallway, JJ grabbed Emily's arm.

"Wow, what's the rush?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Okay !"

"I think whoever is doing all this, is one of the geeks Kelly ya know."

"Really?" Emily raised her brow.

"Yes! My dad said whoever this person is obviously wants revenge and to take it out on all of us. " JJ paused. "Then, I just talked to Spence he said she made a lot of people angry and wouldn't think twice about hurting her."

"Okay okay, clam down."

/

Clutching above his stomach, Will opened the front door, staring for a moment he stepped back inside, leaving him to close the door.

"You look like your doing well."

"Yeah, doctor said the wound has heeled well just need to keep resting."

"Good."

"Look if you're here to apologises, don't bother I know you didn't mean to shoot me."

"Will. I am sorry, I do want you to know that, and that's not why I'm here."

"Then what can I help you with?"

"I know JJ's lying to me, and I know that she's scared so, I was wondering if for once someone would just tell me the truth."

"About what?" Will said looking right at him.

"Has this person do anything to harm any of you before?"

Not knowing what to say, Will stared right at Mr Jareau. "A few text messages yeah. But nothing than that."

Mr Jareau nodded, reading his body language. "Okay, thank you."

Will nodded watching as he left. After leaving the dorms, Mr Jareau pulled out his phone. "It's me, I was right, not only has this person been texting them. He's done stuff to harm them."

"Like what?" Rossi, answered.

"I'm not sure, but I could see it in his eyes."

"I'll check all there emails and call records"

/

**Sorry it was a short chapter but what did you think, review please **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Falling down onto the bed, JJ let out a breath, running his hand over her hair, Will looked over at her.

"What's up?"

"Don't you find it weird how over two months nothing has happened?"

"I do but, I'm actually liking it, knowing I don't have to act like something's gonna happen whenever I turn my head."

JJ sighed, sitting up onto her knees. "I guess."

"Hey" Will said tilting her chin. "Tonight is about us, I'm finally better, and we got your house all to ourselves."

JJ smiled looking at Will, hearing the door bell ring. "Hold that thought, while I get the food."

As JJ left the room, Will opened his bag pulling out the candles, setting them around the room, he lit them, turning off the lights, and waited for her to come back up. Opening the door, JJ carried the box of take out, she smiled seeing all the lit candles.

"Well, check you out, Mr romantic."

"I already told you, tonight's about us."

JJ smiled, placing the boxes down on her table. "You know, I'm not that hungry anymore."

Will raised his eyebrow "Me either."

JJ climbed onto the bed, laying next to Will, feeling his arm wrap around her, JJ kissed him deeply, returning the kiss JJ, ran her fingers through his hair. Pulling her close, Will moved his hand down her back and under her shirt. Feeling her tense up.

"JJ…"

"I'm okay…"

Will smiled, rolling there bodies over, laying on top of her. "You sure about this?"

Nodding, JJ bit down onto her lip. "Yes." gripping his shirt JJ pulled it over his head, not caring where she threw it. After both there clothes had been removed, Will gripped JJ's waist kissing down her stomach. Closing her eyes, JJ pulled on the bed sheet, feeling Will lips run down her body.

Waking up, JJ rolled over, seeing Will asleep, laying closer to him, JJ wrapped her arm over his waist, kissing his chest. Opening his eyes, Will looked down at JJ.

"You okay?" he whispered."

"I'm great" JJ smiled.

Wrapping his arm around her, Will squeezed her a little, pulling the sheets over them both.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you to." she smiled to herself.

"And you were right, it feels good not to worry."

"I know, and I promise it will all be over soon."

/

Pulling on her shorts, and pulling Will's shirt over her head, JJ made her way downstairs, opening the fridge, she pulled out the carton of orange juice. After feeding Smokey, JJ headed back upstairs, grabbing the boxes of food, JJ opened the box watching as Will woke up, turning his head he saw the glass of orange juice.

"Pizza for breakfast."

JJ smiled, taking a bite. After eating, JJ climbed over Will, leaning onto the bed frame.

"Whatever happens next, with whoever is doing this, I'm not gonna let it get to me, we all just need to stick together."

Will ran his hand over her cheek, giving her nod. "Together."

/

**Standing across the street, a smile crept across there face. It was time for the final shown down, and it wasn't going to be pretty. They were going to each and every one of them what pain is really like what it's like to have everything taken from you.**

/

**Thought id make this chapter a sort of cute one, next chapter will be back to normal ! What did you think. REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, been super busy with work and was my birthday last week so yeah didn't have time to update, but hope you like this chapter, will be one of the last ones. And remember to review please.**

**Chapter 16.**

**Loading up there equipment, he placed the bag down onto the side, looking around the room he smiled to himself. Tonight was the night they were all going to pay, every single one of them.**

Applying the last bits of her makeup, JJ looked round at Emily and Penelope. "What you think?"

"You look amazing."

"Will, isn't gonna be able to keep his hands off you. "

JJ laughed, shaking her head. "Well lets he knows who I am been masked"

"I think this is the first year I'm actually gonna enjoy this ball."

JJ let out a breath. "Yeah. " she paused "we've been able to pick everything we wanna wear and go with whoever we want."

After they had finished getting ready, they headed over to the school, walking in they were amazed at how amazing the room looked liked. It was bright and colourful, and loud. Looking around JJ spotted the guys.

"Wow, they clean up well."

The girls turned there heads, seeing four very smart black suited guys.

"Why does a suite make a guy a hundred times sexier."

"It just does."

Turning his head, Derek spotted three beautiful looking girls. "We'll always be able to spot them in a crowed."

"We have some seriously hot girlfriends."

As the girls headed over to them. Will smiled to himself, wrapping his arm around JJ.

"Hey, Haley, Aaron."

"Ladies."

They all took a moment to look at one another, Emily wearing a long simple red dress, that went perfectly with her dark black hair. That dangled on her shoulders. With thin straps and a red diamond mask to finish off the outfit.. Penelope was colourful as usual, with a fluff tutu dress that was strapless, her hair was curled and half pinned up with a black mask. JJ had a sliver and black dress that was short and strapless, it puffed out at the bottom all been black, with the top bit been corset like that left a gap in the middle of her back, closing as the bottom. with diamonds. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side, her mask arched onto her nose, which was sliver covered in diamonds to match to top part of her dress, she had a matching purse. The guys, all had simple suites with matching masks.

"You weren't kiddin' when you said I'd like it." Will whispered into her ear.

JJ smiled pecking him on the lips. Leading him onto the dance floor.

Watching as they all headed onto the dance floor. He stood, waiting for the right moment. Wanting them to remember this night for the rest of there lives, those that would survive anyway. Walking away, he headed under the school, setting up the last of his equipment.

/

Laying her head onto his chest JJ let out a breath. "You okay?" Will asked.

"It's weird, this is the first dance I've ever actually looked forward to coming to."

JJ looked right at Will, licking her lips. Taking hold of her hand, Will lead her outside, in the garden area they had set up. Looking out at the flowers and fairy lights, JJ sat down on one of the benches taking hold of Will's hand.

"As much as I do Miss Kelly, things have been" JJ paused looking at Will. "Better without her." Will replied.

"Yeah…"

"I know she was sister but, she was n awful person, and no one, I mean no one deserves to die because there an awful person, but things since have been better."

"Are we awful?"

"No, were just human."

Laying her head onto his shoulder, JJ let out a breath, taking in the silence.

Back inside, they pulled the fire alarm, before heading down the hallway, the lit the match, watching as the fire lit, smiling they headed into the basement. Heading outside, the group of friends found Will and JJ.

"What happened?"

"I don't know?"

Hearing there phones beep they all read the message.

_**Ready for the final show down, Just join me inside. Classroom 8B**_

/

Looking at one another, no one knew what to say.

"What do we do?"

"If they wanna end this, then so do I. I've had enough2 Will said putting his phone away.

"Wait Will" JJ grabbed his arm. "Think about this for a minute, it could be a trap."

"It's always been a trap JJ. And I for one have had enough of this arseholes games."

Heading inside, they slipped past all the students and teachers.

"Can you smell that."

"Great, an actual fire."

Heading into the classroom, they all stayed close together, Grabbing hold of one another. "Stick together guys."

As the lights went out, they all stood still until a beam shined on them. JJ moved closer to Will, feeling him grip her waist tightly.

"You ready to play?" A voice said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"For you all to feel pain."

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Everything went silent, As they looked around, they heared a noise that sounded like a zip, then a loud bang. As the girls let out a scream the lights turned on. Turning they all saw Haley laid on the floor, a big whole in her head.

"OH MY GOD! JJ shouted pulling away from Will.

Pulling his girlfriends body onto his lap, Aaron let out a few tears "YOU SON OF A BITCH"

"Now now Aaron, that's not the right way to talk to me, unless you wanna end up like your dead girlfriend and her well now dead baby is it."

Everyone looked around at one another not knowing what to say. As the lights went out again, they heard the door lock. And more lights shine on them.

"So who's next" Was all they heard. .

/

**There will be two more chapters, what did you think? Review please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, this is going to be the final chapter. So yeah, thank you once again and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 17. **

Feeling the cloth get put round her mouth, JJ looked round looking right at Will, seeing the look in his eye. She let out a noise, feeling the grip as he tied up her hands.

"Now, do I have the tell you the rules once again."

They all shook there heads.

"Good. Now lets see which one of you can handle this" He said pulling out the knife.

Leaning down in front of JJ, he traced the knife against her neck. "See you're the one, they all look out for. You were the closet TO HER!"

Pulling away, JJ let out a cry. Will moved a little trying to break out of the ties. Grabbing Will's neck he laughed. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HER IN HERE! TRY AGAIN!"

He bent down in front of JJ smiling widely, grabbing her arm he ran the knife down her shoulder. JJ let out a loud scream, looking at Will as the tears slid down her face.

Pulling up at the school, Rossi and, Jareau ran up the building. "What's going on?"

"There's a fire in the north side of the school."

"Okay, are all students accounted for."

"Hold on. Mr Allen."

"Yes sir?"

"Are the students here?"

"No, we can't find at least nine of them sir"

"Which eight?"

"Your daughter and her friends sir, and another student, Richard Mayer's."

Pulling his partner to one side. Rossi looked at him. "You think he's our guy?"

"He's got to be. I want eyes and cameras on this entire building."

"I WANT THAT FIRE OUT NOW. WE'VE GOT STUDENTS IN THAT BUILDING."

/

JJ, sat quiet, trying not to look at the blood pouring out of her shoulder, she cried quietly looking around at her friends, watching carefully, she watched as he went up to them pulling away the cloths of there mouths. Richard saw the fear on there faces. "You know, I really hoped you two would of died by now"

"Why did you kill her." Will spat.

"BECAUSE YOUR SISTER WAS NOTHING BUT A SULT, WHO DESERVED IT !"

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!"

"SHE TOOK MY PRIDE JUST LIKE YOUR DADDY DID TO YOU!"

JJ took a deep breath, looking at Will.

"WHO TOLD THAT!"

"Kelly of course, she didn't know when to shut up" he smiled." she was pretty but god was she dumb, at some things, I mean it only took a few tutor sessions for me to realize what she wanted. "

"So you both fell for one another, and what because she broke your heart you killed her?" Morgan spoke.

"NO! THAT BITCH!" He took a deep breath. "THAT BITCH, just threw me to the ground, stopped talking to me, ignored me called me one of the geeks after selling me out, telling everyone that I liked it both ways"

"So you thought, killing her would make it all stop?"

"It did!

"You fell in love with her. And gave her all of you and she just threw you in the trash." Emily spoke."

"YES! As did I with her., but I never loved her more until, I saw her very last breath"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Aaron finally spoke.

"Cause, I want you all to feel the pain that bitch made me feel."

"You don't think, you were the only one she loved to torment do you?" Penelope.

"So she picked on all of you as well?"

"Yes! " JJ looked at him.

"That's all she did, so you doing this to us, is only gonna end with you, hurt or leaving this room dead."

"Oh, so daddy's gonna come and save you"

"Not if we don't first." Will said.

"I think we should go in, an unexpected surprise. "

"Give it, ten minutes. The fires out but there's still smoke. I don't wanna harm anyone."

Untying the rope behind his back, Will moved slightly closer to JJ's, grabbing her finger. Looking right at him, JJ licked her lips giving him a nod. Will waited until he had turned his head, before jumping to his feet, grabbing the knife he truend it on him.

"Its over Richard."

"yeah it is" Pulling the gun out of his back pocket, He raised it to his neck.

"I…never wanted to hurt anyone…"

"We. Know. We do. We know Kelly had a way of making people do horrible things. I did, I did a lot of things I wish I could forget but…"

Without saying anything, Richard stood back, pulling the trigger, Will closed his eyes, hearing the screams. Turning around. He took a deep breath. After everyone was united, JJ felt something wrapped some cloth round her arm. They watched as Aaron picked up Haley's body.

"Lets get out of here"

"Kevin are you okay?" JJ asked.

"I think so."

Penelope. Squeezed his hand. "I'll explain it all later baby."

JJ felt Will's arm around her as they walked out of the school.

Seeing some figures, Rossi, stepped forward seeing them all. Walking past them, JJ saw her father.

"You'll find him in there" Morgan spoke, seeing Aaron collapsed with Haley's body.

"JJ! You okay?"

Nodding, she let out a cry. "You.. Haley's dead."

Guiding her to the ambulance, Will sat with JJ, till her arm was bandaged up. Kissing her forehead, he watched as they took both bodies away.

"Aaron lost his girlfriend and baby cause of something Kelly did" Will spoke.

"Babe, listen to me, I don't want you blaming yourself for this."

"I'M NOT!". he paused "I'm not, its all on Kelly. "

/

Laying her head onto Penelope's shoulder. JJ let out a breath. "It's over. Its all over."

"So why do all we feel like its never gonna be over?"

"Because it never will be" Morgan spoke.

"Guys, he's gone, and okay were gonna live with this for the rest of our lives, but we've got each other."

"Were sticking together."

"Can we just never talk about this again! And focus on going to college and getting old."

"I second that" Emily spoke.

"Then lets go get drunk."

"That, I'm up for." Will spoke.

Sitting down, JJ felt a pair of arms around hers.

"How's the shoulder.?"

"It'll be fine. I can't complain after what happened to Haley."

"Yeah…Your dad told me to tell you, his parents took him home, after he collapsed."

"Yeah, we said we'd go see him tomorrow."

Will nodded "So you sure your okay."

Nodding, JJ let out a shaky breath, letting out tears. Kissing her forehead Will sat next to her.

"Were all gonna be okay."

"I know, I'm just really glad I've got you."

"I made you a promise, and I'm never giving it up."

"I know your not."

JJ smiled a little kissing him on the lips. "But I guess Kelly was right."

"What about?"

"Secrets always do come back to get you."

"Well, lets not have secrets okay." Will smiled a little.

"I'm okay with that."

**THE END! **

/

**Good ending? Review please**


End file.
